


Riverdale

by Destielshipper100



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: 1x01, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper100/pseuds/Destielshipper100
Summary: This is the first few episodes of Riverdale through Betty's POV.





	

Riverdale Betty's POV  
The bottle was spinning, it landed on Veronica, her and Archie went to the closet, and i had to leave. I ran out the house crying. Why did i come to this stupid party? I ran home, crying the whole time. When i arrived at my house I ran upstairs and slammed the door shut. I fell onto my bed and just lay there. About 15 minutes later i needed to move. I stood up and walked to my window to see the one and only Archie Andrews outside my house. I walked down the stairs and stepped outside.  
"I'm not gonna ask what you did with Veronica at Cheryl's." i started "but I'm asking you now, right now, if you love me Archie, or even like me?"  
"Of course i love you Betty, but i cant give you the answer you want."  
"Why?"  
"You are so perfect. I've never been good enough for you, I'll never be good enough for you." I stood there for a few seconds just staring at Archie. I slowly turned around and went back into my house, tears streaming down my face. The front door closed behind me and i sunk to the floor. Years, I've liked him for years. Where did i go wrong? Did I wait too long? Or am i just not pretty enough?

There's been some tension for the last few days when I'm around Archie and Veronica. It sucks because Archie and i have been friends for as long as i can remember. Me and Veronica met at Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe and talked everything out, I'm glad. I took a sip of my shake and saw Veronica staring up. I turned around and saw Archie and Jughead standing by the door.  
"You guys wanna join us?" There's a moment of silence before Jughead responds.  
"Yes, but only if you're treating." We all laughed. Everything was back to how it used to be, I couldn't be happier. 

I sat staring at myself in my vanity mirror when i heard a knock on my window.i looked over to see Jughead sitting outside. I walked over to the window and opened it.  
"Hey there Juliet." Jughead climbed through the window. We began taling about my parents and Polly.  
"We're not our parents, we're not our families. Also," Jughead stopped and just looked at me.  
"What?" Jughead just stood there. "What?" I say again. Jughead moved closer to me. I stood there as he grabbed my face and kissed me. I was shocked. I never knew, i never thought he liked me. I kiss back. I remember the times when he just looks at me, the long glances. I realize how blind I've been. Now i know, now i can truly be happy.


End file.
